her protective bubble Aomine x reader
by sophthejunebug
Summary: this story is about an abused and suicidal reader, so please be aware of that before reading. just wanna say, i dont own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters


Whenever I think about you I can't help but smile. I think about your beautiful blue eyes that sparkle with understanding when I talk to you. I think about how your nose is slightly crooked, you hate it but to me it make you seem even more perfect. When you push back your messy hair I nearly melt at your feet. When ever we talk I feel like I'm being set on fire from the inside, but you're sweet words can cure the necessary sting I feel when I am near you. I don't know how to tell you yet, but you have to believe me. I am in love with you.

I don't know why I try to hide my emotions any more. Why haven't you noticed yet, cant you tell how I feel about you? When you look at me with those harsh glares and cocky smirks, it feels like you hate me. Can the person who I care most about in the world really not want me around? Ugh! why is everything so complicated, I'm going to bed, I need to think about some things.

I watched you play against Serin high today and you won. I am sad that my friends are taking the hit of losing hard. But you're the one I worry about the most, you seem like you're lost even though you are winning all the time. I wish that you would show my your smile, I miss it. I know that you're hiding in there somewhere, what can I do to make you happy again?!

I don t know how much longer I can keep pretending to be happy around you. No one knows what is happening to me and I doubt you would care anyway. My Dad has become more violent, sure he would hit me when I'm bad but whose parents don't? Since Mum died he has become worse, he does things that I don't like, things that a father and daughter shouldn't do. Right now I have a busted lip and cuts across my stomach and thighs. He does them where no one can see. But I can handle it, I just need to forget about it and keep up this mask that has plagued my face for nearly 4 years.

Its my birthday today. Not that it matters that much anyway, its only an age. No one knew that it was my birthday today. The only one to remember was my Father, but I wish he hadn't. He gave me a birthday gift that can never be returned. I feel so... dirty. I have scrubbed at my skin over and over again but I can still feel him on me, in me. I don't know what I have done to deserve this, maybe its punishment for being me.

I came to school today with a black eye and bruises all over my body. Now that I am sixteen my father has used it as an excuse to do whatever he wants to me. I tried but I couldn't fight back, my small frame was no match for his towering height and strength. I told people that I fell down the stairs, I think that they believed me. That or they don't care enough to investigate further. You ignored me today, even refused to make eye contact with me. Do I repulse you that much?

My dad was taken away today, someone had called the police. They burst though the door and caught my father _defiling_ me. He was immediately ripped away from my naked form and taken into custody. I am all alone now, but maybe that's for the best, someone like me doesn't deserve anyone.

But I still wonder who it is that called, I told everyone I fell, and I am clumsy enough for it to be true. Maybe someone does care.

It has been a week since I last wrote in here. Funny how you can lose track of time from doing nothing. I haven't been into school for the whole week, I don't think that I can face everyone. The newspapers found out about what happened with my dad. And now everyone knows. They must think I'm a slut.

I'm late, nearly two weeks late. Its been nearly two weeks since my dad was taken away. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I bought a test from the drug store by my house when I went grocery shopping, only to have the woman at the counter look at me with complete and utter disgust. I took it before I started writing and I am waiting for it to process now. Should I tell anyone or do I keep it I secret? What would _he_ do if he found out? Would he hate me? He probably already does I haven't spoken to anyone in the two weeks that I have been absent from school. I have been allowed the time off so I don't think anyone is worried. oh... I don't know what I was expecting. Its positive.

Yesterday I found out that I'm pregnant; With my fathers child. I have to go back to school tomorrow, its Sunday today. My main problem right now though is not my unwanted pregnancy, but I am terrified of what my best friend, and boy that I have had a deep crush on since I met him is going to think. He often hides his emotions with a look of boredom constantly dancing across his hansom features. That will probably change when he sees me tomorrow.

Well, I don't have to worry about being pregnant any more. When I went to school today a group of girls dragged me behind the sports hall and kicked me repeatedly until I cried in pain. I went to the doctors after as I found blood in my pants. It turns out that the girls had forced me into a miscarriage. I didn't see him at all today. His best friend told me that he was on the roof and didn't want to be disturbed, so I left him alone.

I'm going to do it. This weekend I will finally end my problems. Its Tuesday today so I have four days to wait. But I can wait. It gives me time to sort everything out.

I have drawn up a plan the decided day is quickly approaching and I have to be prepared. I have decided to give this, my diary, to the person that I trust the most. I will put it though his letter box on Friday night. I have brought all the necessary things and I am ready to do it, both mentally and physically.

Friday has drawn in much sooner than I expected and I am about to deliver this to his house. I thought I would write in it one last time, because I'm coming home strait afterwards. So, if you like this is sort of my good bye. I just want to let you know, I love you.

**~Aomine's point of view~**

"shit! What the fuck is she thinking?!" I shouted as I finished reading (f/n)'s diary. Immediately ran out of the house slamming the door behind me as I left. I had to get there before she does something stupid. I picked up my speed and sprinted the rest of the way to her house

knocking on the door I could see that only the light in the bathroom was turned on. Luckily (f/n) and I were quite close as kids so her mum gave me a spare key while she was still alive, so that I could just stop by when I wanted. I quickly unlocked the door and ran upstairs towards the bathroom. I tried to open it but it had been locked from the inside. "(y/n)! let me in." I pleaded with her. I waited but got no response, I couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door so I kicked it open.

I couldn't believe what I saw. (y/n) was sat in her bath tub, razor blade in hand and was slitting deep into her skin. I yanked the blade from her grip and put it on a high shelf with her dads' products where she couldn't reach. Then I heard small sobs coming from (y/n). That's when I finally noticed everything around me. She was sat in the bathtub, which I had noticed before, but what I had failed to notice was the shallow pool of blood that surrounded her, her complexion was even paler than usual. I grabbed the bandages from the medicine cabinet and carefully treated her wounds. I then gently lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her in a large white towel that was becoming speckled with red. We went into her room and I sat her on my lap and held her closely until she stopped crying. "A-Aomine? Why?" she stuttered " you really are an idiot sometimes" I sighed wrapping my arms tighter around her.

~ **your POV ~**

"what do you mean?" I questioned hesitantly. "you should have told me. I would have helped you. I could have stopped this" he mumbled. He put me down on my bed as he stood up and went towards my draws. I sat silently watching him as he rooted though them. I snapped out of my daze when he walked over to me carrying a pair of my panties and a bra. I looked at him with confusion. I then noticed that Aomine had a light blush spreading across his tanned skin. "umm, put these on. Ill get you some clothes" I took the underwear from him and looked down only to realise that I wasn't wearing anything. I had taken off my clothes to get in the bath so that I had free access to my skin. Wait. I had just been sat on Aomines lap, naked! I quickly pulled on my undergarments and he returned with a baggy blue tee-shirt and a pair of black leggings and instructed me to wear them . He then picked me up bridal style and headed towards the door. " where are we going?" he looked down at me as he held me delicately as if I could break at any moment in his arms. " my house, I need to look after you" I nodded and buried my head in his chest.

~ **Aomine's POV**~

ugh! Why does she have to be so cute. At some point of me carrying (y/n) to my house she had fallen asleep with her face pressed against my chest. Once we finally got home I carried her upstairs and laid her down in my bed. I needed to speak with her about what had happened barely 2 hours ago, but right now she needed to sleep. I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the hard spine of the book that had been pushed through my door earlier, well I guess yesterday now, it's gone midnight. Why had she thought all of those things about herself, couldn't she see how much I cared about her? I was the one who called the police to say I thought (y/n) was being hurt, but the truth of it was much worse than I had expected. Yet she kept up her happy smiley self through it all. If only she had let me into her little protective bubble. I laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep

~ time skip~

I heard the sound of soft footsteps coming down the stairs as I was making breakfast, I was making (y/n)'s favourite breakfast food, I though that it might help her relax a bit. "morning" I said as she entered the kitchen. She was covered in deep red marks and I could see deep bruises littering her pale complexion. I walked towards her and held her in an embrace. She briefly stiffened but then wrapped her arms around me and sighed. "(y/n), I want you to promise me something" she looked up at me with her big (e/c) eyes filled with a look of questioning "please, don't ever leave me again" she stepped slightly away from me and I panicked that I had said something wrong. "okay" I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and kissed (y/n) softly on the forehead

~ **your POV** - time skip ~

I have been with Aomine for a year now. After he found me at my house he told me to move in with him and I became his girlfriend a week afterwards. Today was our anniversary. I ordered pizza and am waiting on it and Aomine. He had to go to basketball practice and told me to go home and relax and he would see me later on. Its now 6 and he should be home any minute. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the doorbell ringing and went to answer it. It was the pizza guy, I paid for the pizza and sat it on the counter. As I did that I felt a strong pair of arms snake around my middle and turn me to face their owner. I was face to face with my loving boyfriend Aomine Daiki. He pulled me closer to him and pressed his soft lips against mine. I didn't have any time to question when he got home as I was lifted onto his waist and carried into our bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed. "(y/n), I love you, and I want to make you mine. Can I?" I vigorously nodded to his request and he smirked at me. He slowly began to undo the buttons of his school shirt and threw it aside. He closed the gap between us and captured my lips in his once more. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance which I gladly allowed. Our tongues fought for dominance which he eventually won. As he pulled back a sting of saliva kept us connected. He grabbed the hem of my purple sweatshirt and lifted it above my head. He put his large tanned hands on my waist and slid them towards my bra and swiftly unhooked it. This was so embarrassing. Aomine looked down at me with hungry eyes as I lay underneath him. I bring my hands up to cover my chest but he pushes them away and begins to kiss me again. He places his hand on my breast and begins to lick and suck at the nape of my neck " Aomine..." I moaned as his tongue glided over my collar bone. He looked up at me though half lidded eyes "call me Daiki" he smirked and began lo lick lower and took one of my breasts in his mouth "Ah- Daiki" I gasped as I felt him suck on my nipple. His right hand traced along my waist and found its way to the top of my red lace panties. I blushed crimson as he stopped his ministrations on my breast to position his head at my hips. He pulled off my skirt and underwear in one swift motion. He pushed his tongue between my folds and began to lick inside of me, his hand stroking my clitoris. I bit my lip to try and suppress the moans that were making their way out of my mouth. Aomine slowly drew his tongue out and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He stood before me and undid his trousers which now pooled around his feet, he stepped out of them leaving him in only a pair of dark blue boxers that were barely hiding the large bulge inside them. I sat up and pulled down his boxers to reveal an impressive sized penis dusted with dark blue hair. I knelt in front of him and he sat down on the edge of the bed. I cupped my hand around the base of his shaft and I licked the tip. "ughhhh" I heard Aomine groan as I teased him with my tongue. He started to push his hips forward so I chuckled and put him into my mouth. "you look so fucking hot right now" he growled as I bobbed my head around his member. I blushed at this and he then pulled me onto the bed with him. He climbed on top of me and spread my legs. I could feel his hard erection pressed near my entrance as he looks at me with lust filled eyes. He lines his penis against my entrance and thrusts into me. It hurts and I groan as he kisses me passionately to decrease the pain. "D...Daiki. Move." I command and he slowly starts to thrust inside of me in a rhythmic manner. Out breathing is laboured as he pounds into me. The knot in my stomach is growing tighter and tighter. He must be feeling the same and his thrusts become faster and more desperate "(y/n) I'm... going to.." he pants out "me … too" he stops thrusting and buries himself deeply into my hips as we both climax and his load is released into me. We collapse into each others arms, still connected at the hips. " I love you, so much" he sighed as he planted a chaste kiss on my lips " I love you too, Daiki" he grinned as he disconnected us and pulled me to lay against his chest.


End file.
